hilos carmesí
by Sebastiaxciel
Summary: Leo se ha encontrado desaparecido desde hace casi un mes de todo. No ha reportado su estado en Libra y el gps de su movil no emite señal, dando a entender que este se encuentra totalmente apagado. Todo es tan raro tras su desaparición que llega a parecer que nunca ha estado en la ciudad. Hasta aquel día...


-¿que vas a hacer mañana bello púbico? -cuestionó Zapp bostezando con flojera mientras apretaba los botones del mando de la X-Station tratando de no perder en el nivel en que se encontraba.

-¿y esa pregunta mierda plateada? -respondió con algo de sarcasmo en su voz resiviendo un golpe en su cabeza soltando la revista que sujetaba, llevando ambas manos al área afectada-tú comenzaste con esto... -se quejó chillando levemente escuchando solo un bufido de fastidio por parte del mayor-uggghh... En la mañana tengo que trabajar... Supongo que la tarde la tengo libre... Si no ocurre algo en la oficina, ¿por qué preguntas?

-podríamos juntarnos para comer juntos... Mañana hay una promoción en el restaurante de la calle 5 -comentó sin mucho interés el más alto volviendo a bostezar con pereza, guardó la partida en juego y apagó la consola para terminar por estirarse.

-hum... ¡Eso suena realmente genial! Cuenta conmigo -sonrió ampliamente el chico olvidando enseguidael dolor de cabeza por el golpe anterior al escuchar las palabras "promoción" y "comer" en la misma frase

-entonces paso a buscarte cuando termines tu turno... Ahora voy con Sassha -sonrió al final de lo dicho con una amplia sonrisa y energías renovadas caminando hacia la salida del pequeño apartamento, mientras que era despedido por un "cálmate" y un "púdrete" del más jovem, saliendo mientras reía animado.

De aquella tarde ya ha pasado casi un mes completo y nadie ha escuchado nada o visto algo del castaño debaja estatura.

No ha reportado su estado en Libra y el gps de su movil no emite señal, dando a entender que este se encuentra totalmente apagado.

En la pizzería donde trabaja medio tiempo tampoco tienen noticia de él, en el restaurante que ambos suelen frecuentar Vivian tampoco lo ha visto, ni siquiera Sonic ha podido encontrarlo con la velocidad que tiene.

Zapp en todo aquel tiempo sin señal de su pequeño compañero no ha perdido la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo, no puede creer de ninguna manera que este haya desaparecido así sin mas, sin explicación ni nada, después de todo ese chico era su compañero de trabajo más cercano. Podía aguantarsus bromas y molestias, hasta devolvérselas con ironías y sarcasmos siguiéndole el juego sin llegar a agredirlo o intentar matarlo.

Simplemente era imposible que desapareciera.

Pero siendo ya casi un mes desde que desapareció y habiéndose registrado toda la ciudad en busca de su persona, la mayoría en Libra comenzó a desistir de buscarlo, comenzando a perder la esperanza, después de todo era Hellsalem's Lot aquella ciudad y si sedesaparecía más de cierto tiempo era obvio el destino que esperaba.

Los únicos que mantenían la esperanza de que estuviera vivo el joven eran K.K y Klaus, pero estos pensaban en que este se había ido de la ciudad para poder tener una vida más pacífica de regreso con su familia.

Pero aquello era estúpido para aquel moreno de cabello platinado, después de todo nadie prometía ir a tragar comida a montón un día y desaparecer al siguiente; además tenía la esperanza aun de poder volver a molestarlo.

Comenzando hace casi tres semanas una rutina que consistía en ir al restaurante queambos frecuentaban, luego ir al parque al que solía ir el menor, pasar a hacer unas compras al mercado para no tener el refrigerador y la alacena vacía por el posible regreso del menor, finalmente yendo al departamento que arrendaba este para pasar el resto del día y la noche encerrado sin importarle nada, había dejado de acostarse con cada mujer que tenía de amante, aislándose casi por completo en aquella rutina que lo consumía por dentro, con la esperanza de que en alguno de aquellos pasos pudiera volver a ver la cara de Leo.

-si sigues con esto solo vas a lograr matarte -habló con molestia Chain aquel día en que el moreno decidió pasarse de milagro por la oficina de Libra, frunciendo simplemente en una mueca que combinaba cansancio y fastidio por tener que escuchar aquellas palabras

-así vas a lograr desaserte de mi ¿no, perra? No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer -casi gruñó aquellas palabras como un animal moribundo, dirigiéndole una mirada vacía y que en cada palabra dicha solo se expresaba el desinterés que tenía por la situación en general.

-¡no es a eso a lo que me refiero, maldito mono! ¿Crees que Leo pueda descan... -sus palabras fueron cortadas tan rápido como logró el mas alto reaccionar al nombre del castaño, creando un arma de sangre que apuntaba directamente al cuello de la mujer, aunque a simple vista se podía ver el estado del moreno en aquella arma

-no te atrevas a nombrarlo si te rendiste tan rápido de buscarlo -las palabras fueron como afilados cuchillos que cortaron en la piel de la mujer lobo, la cual mantuvo una expresión de calma tratando de no mostrar queen verdad le seguía doliendo que aquel chico desapareciera sin dejar rastro

-tsk. Haz lo que quieras, suicídate si quieres, eso hará la vida de todos mucho más facir -se volvió intangible la de cabello negro y desapareció de la vista del platinado, pudiendo solo entonces permitirse poner una expresión de tristeza por toda la situación en general

-no sacaré nada de este lugar... Esta claro que no les interesaba el mocoso -soltó sin tacto alguno desordenando su propio cabello, volviendo de nueva cuenta la sangre de aquella malformada espada a su cuerpo, largándose de la oficina y posteriormente del edificio para poder volver al apartamento del mas joven de Libra.

Tardó en llegar al departamento más de lo acostumbrado, después de todo llevaba la última semana casi entera sin poder consiliar el sueño de ninguna forma, sintiendo sus pasos mas torpes y su cuerpo más pesado durante todo el trayecto.

En el momento en que abrió la puerta del departamento un fuerte ruido lo desconcentró un momento, era el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose con fuerza, negó un par de veces creyendo que había sido cosa de su imaginación al querer que en el departamento hubiera alguien a esa hora. Negó repetidas veces hasta que escuchó como el agua del baño era dada, esa era una ventaja en aquel departamento al ser tan chico y con paredes tan delgadas, el sonido era facil de escuchar.

Caminó casi con desesperación directo al baño para abrir la puerta de una patada luego de intentar abrirla, volvió a escuchar el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Le-Leo... ¿Eres tú? -preguntó con una expresión de esperanza pero al mismo tiempo de miedo al ver al joven frente a él con una expresión de sorpresa mientras sangre recorría su muñeca derecha y de igual forma por el dorzo de su mano izquierda.

-... No... No te... Acerques por favor... -murmuró nervioso el joven respirando con pesadez, intentó alejarse del mayor pero simplemente terminó por tropezar con la pequeña ducha cayendo dentro de esta, cambiando su expresión ahora a una de miedo- si lo... Si lo ha-haces me odi-odiarás.

-¿de que estás hablando enano? -cuestionó sin entender el mas alto, acercándose al joven extrañado al verlo ocultar la mitad de su rostro con el cuello de su abrigo, se detuvo al estar más cerca, notando algunos detalles en este- Leo... ¿Que te pasó?

Aquella pregunta hizo que el menor se resguardara en su propio cuerpo rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos mientras comenzaba a temblar. En ese mismo punto Zapp volvió a caminar hasta donde este estaba intentando acercarse a este hasta meterse entre tambaleos a la ducha y abrazar al menor con fuerza, se sentía aliviado de volver a ver a su compañero de vuelta, y en aquel momento, era lo único que en verdad le importaba, fuera de toda explicación que pudiera haber.

-ya estas de vuelta... No es necesario que digas nada cabello púbico. -aclaró para aliviar al menor el cual comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente entre los brazos de este aferrándose esta vez al brazo derecho de este en lugar de sus propias piernas.

-tenía... Tenía mucho miedo Zapp... No... No quiero esto... Por... Por favor... No me odies, yo no quise... -habló como pudo entre hipidos y jadeos por la falta de aire propio, siendo consolado todabía por el contrario el cual no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo pronto.

-¿que fue lo que no quisiste cabeza de chorlito? -preguntó con una mezcla de preocupación y un toque de broma para aligerar un poco el ambiente del lugar, aunque sin poder lográndolo mucho, notando como las lágrimas de Leonardo comenzaban a caer -oye, se un poco más fuerte... ¿Que pasa?

-y-yo... N-no puedo... No quiero... Za-Zapp... Tengo mie-miedo... Sigo te-teniéndolo -levantó finalmente la mirada el castaño para poder ver al moreno el cual aligeró el abrazo en este para que pudiera moverse el mas bajo si lo necesitaba- no qui-quiero ser... Un ase-asesino...

-¿pero de que hablas? -Zapp no entendía lo que el castaño quería decir, después de todo su mente no estaba procesando bien las cosas debido a la reciente falta de sueño.

-yo ya... Ya no se que... Que soy -murmuró con claro dolor acomodándose para poder estar de frente al mas alto y acercársele para recargar su cuerpo contra este, sintiéndose adormecido- no he... Hecho nada pe-pero... No quiero hacer... Na-nada en el... Fu-futuro...

-¿Le-Leo? -se extrañó por el comportamiento que estaba manteniendo el mas joven, volviéndo a rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo de este, escuchando luego de poco rato como respiraba con más calma y roncaba de vez en cuando el castaño.

Sentía su cuerpo claramente más ligero que hasta hace cinco minutos, estaba aliviado después de todo, sintiendo como el sueño comenzaba a dominarlo de igual forma, se levantó con torpeza tomando entre sus brazos al mas bajo para poder salir del baño, notando en aquel momento que las heridas que había visto al comienzo ya no se encontraban más en las manos de este, volviendo a dudar de lo que ha pasado en todo aquel mes en que el compañero entre sus brazos desapareció.

Sintió una puntada en la cabeza, el sueño le estaba pasando factura de todos modos, así que decidió dejar aquello para cuando volviera a despertar. Una vez llegó a la cama del departamento recostó primero al menor para poder recostarse él a su lado, sin preocuparse de lo que fuera el cambiarse la ropa o cubrirse con la ropa de cama, solo cayó dormido del alivio que sentía por tener nuevamente cerca al castaño.


End file.
